


flowers in glass

by littlesaintmick



Series: wwe core4 series 2 [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bottom Seth Rollins, Guess Who's Projecting Again, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, this is so short and it's basically just 'finn making seth come a whole bunch', top finn balor, trans seth rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: a very short look into seth and finn's morning.





	flowers in glass

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. this is sooooooooo short but i've had it in my drafts For Literal Months, and i needed to just. get it done.   
> 2\. this is the first published work in a longer series of smut stories that involve the shield as trans men, and the various relationships in the core4 (dean/roman, roman/seth, seth/finn, all four of them as fwbs).

Finn wrapped his arms around Seth’s trim waist, sighing happily against Seth’s fuzzy chest hair. He loved that hair, it was soft and made Seth feel warmer. Finn also liked it because he knew it helped Seth feel better about his body. Finn hummed a little, and heard Seth laugh above him. 

“Morning, sweetness.”

“G’morning, darling.”

Seth set his arm around Finn’s shoulders, tracing patterns against the pale skin of his arm. Finn opened his eyes, looking up at his boyfriend. Seth’s hair was fluffy and a complete mess, but his eyes were fond, just now escaping the last hints of sleep. Finn laughed and kissed the skin of Seth’s chest, kissing one of the thin, almost invisible scars along his pectoral. Seth’s hand went to his hair, stroking through the longest parts on top. Finn sighed again and snuggled closer to Seth. He felt the movement in Seth’s chest as he laughed, and Finn smiled. 

“Such a cuddlebug.”

“I can’t help it, I love you, darling.”

Seth squeezed his shoulders.

“I love you too, baby.”

Finn traced over the lines of definition on Seth’s chest, his thick pectorals and the hard ridge of his abdomen. He ran his fingertips over the v of Seth’s hips, the soft skin above his waistband. Seth hummed. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Mm...nothing. Just touching.”

“Wanna touch some more?”

Finn grinned and looked up at his boyfriend, who had a heated look in his eyes.

“I always want to, darling, may I?”

Seth nodded, spreading his legs a little, and Finn reached his hand under Seth’s pajama pants. He cupped his pubic mound, revelling in the sensation of the soft, thick hair against his palm before he rubbed his fingertip over the still-soft head of Seth’s cock. Seth moaned, and Finn kissed at his chest, sucking one dark nipple into his mouth. 

“Oh-fuck, Finn, c’mon, you know where I want your mouth-”

Finn grinned around the tiny bud and sucked hard one more time before pulling off, looking Seth in the eye as he poked at it with the tip of his tongue. 

“Hey now. Come on.”

Finn laughed and sat up, tugging Seth’s pants down and off. He rubbed his hands over Seth’s thighs-his leg hair was especially soft, Finn loved how damn hairy Seth was-and he squeezed the muscles. Finn laid on his front, head between Seth’s gorgeous, meaty thighs, and he ducked his head down, kissing at the small, quickly-swelling head of Seth’s cock. It never took him long to get hard, and Finn reached up with one hand, gathering up some of Seth’s slick on his fingers and gripping Seth’s cock between two fingers and his thumb. 

“Oh-goddamn it, baby-”

Finn smiled and stroked Seth a few times, licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriend’s cock. He knew Seth had had pretty average lower growth for how long he’d been on testosterone and how much he took, and he knew sometimes Seth had issues with that, but Finn loved it. He couldn’t get enough of Seth’s cock, and he leaned down, wrapping his lips around the head. Seth gasped and arched his hips up, rocking down onto Finn’s mouth. 

“Oh my-holy fuck, Finn-”

Finn closed his eyes, focusing on making Seth feel as good as possible. He sucked on Seth’s cock harder, moving his head back and forth, lips tight around the shaft. He was careful not to get him with his teeth, laving his tongue around Seth’s short, thick cock, moaning around it. He heard Seth panting above him, hips moving fluidly against Finn’s face. Finn pushed one of Seth’s thighs over his shoulder, trying to get better leverage, burying his face against Seth properly. 

“Oh-ohh fuck-fuck fuck, Finn-God, fuck-ohmyGodohmyGOD!”

Finn felt Seth’s cock twitch, and a little burst of wetness hitting his chin. He smiled around Seth’s cock and pulled off, resting his head on Seth’s thigh. He looked up at him; Seth was flushed all over his face and chest, skin damp with sweat, eyes shut. 

“Was that good, darling?”

“G-fuck. Fuck.”

Finn blushed. He loved getting his boyfriend to be speechless. Seth reached down and patted Finn’s head, nudging him back between his legs.

“C’mon, didn’t say I was done, baby.”

“Another round?”

“God-yeah, come on, get back to it-”

Finn felt a surge of heat through his body. He loved being ordered around, and he ducked his head down and licked a long stripe over Seth’s vulva, tasting him, before licking at his cock. He gripped it between his fingers again, pressing at the head with the tip of his tongue. 

“God! Fuck-Finn, goddamn it-put your finger in me-”

Finn looked up and pulled away from Seth, fingers still stroking his cock. 

“Front hole?”

“Yeah.”

Finn leaned back down, licking over and over at the swollen head while he gently slipped a finger into Seth. Seth wasn’t super dysphoric about his genitals overall, but he generally preferred to top, so it rarely mattered what he felt about his front hole. Finn closed his eyes and focused on moving his finger, rubbing it against Seth’s warm, soft insides, his lips still tight around Seth’s cock. 

“Mm-godd-another, come on-”

Finn pushed his index finger in along with his middle, and curled them up, knowing just where to put pressure, where to stroke, and he heard Seth cry out, felt him tighten up around Finn’s fingers. Another burst of wetness and Finn moaned. Two orgasms so far. Finn wondered how many Seth wanted to have this morning. 

Finn kissed Seth’s thigh, kissing up to his hips, over his flat, thick abdomen and nuzzling his pecs, inhaling against the soft hair. A few more tiny kisses up his throat and jaw and Finn grinned, pressing his lips to Seth’s. He felt hands grab at his waist, and he let Seth turn him onto his side. He kept kissing Seth, running his hand over Seth’s abs, his chest, down to his mound. Seth was still hard and that excited Finn, he gathered up more slick on his fingers and stroked Seth’s cock a few times, licking at his lips. 

“Mmm-Finn-fuck-that feels really fuckin’-goddamn-”

Seth cupped the back of Finn’s head, scratching against his scalp. Finn shivered and pressed closer, whining and rubbing his fingertips over the head of Seth’s cock. Seth grinned and reached out with his other hand, wrapping his fingers around Finn’s cock. 

“Oh!”

Seth started stroking Finn, hand tight around the shaft and he laughed low in his throat.

“Yeah, that’s what I like to hear, cupcake, come on-”

Finn whined and thrusted into Seth’s grip, moving his own fingers on Seth’s cock again. Seth tightened his hand in Finn’s hair until he looked at Seth. 

“I wanna watch you come, baby, I wanna see you-”

“Oh-fuck-oh my God, Seth-can I use my fingers in you? P-please, I-”

“Fuck, okay-yeah, put your fingers in me, baby-”

Seth spread his legs and Finn brought his other hand up, pressing two fingers into Seth and he moaned at the look on Seth’s face, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Seth lifted his hips up, eyes slipping shut, and he tightened his grip on Finn’s cock. 

“Mm-God, Finn, you’re gonna make me come-”

Finn fucked his hips forward into Seth’s hand, until he gasped, balls tightening up against him and he shut his eyes as he came, covering Seth’s hand. His own hands stopped moving, and he whimpered as Seth kept stroking him, keeping him hard. Seth pushed him to lay on his back and Finn watched and whined as Seth licked the come off of his hand. Seth straddled his hips, and Finn reached up, gripping Seth’s thighs. 

“Wait-do you wanna?”

Seth nodded, massaging Finn’s chest. 

“Yeah.”

Seth raised himself up, gripping Finn’s cock and positioning himself above it, lowering himself until the head of Finn’s cock penetrated his hole. Finn gasped, eyes rolling back in his head. He loved when Seth allowed him to fuck his front hole, though he’d always have a strong personal preference for bottoming. Seth sunk down until his hips were flush with Finn’s, and he started a gentle rocking motion, back and forth, both hands on Finn’s chest. 

“Oh-mm-fuck, Finn, you feel so fucking good-”

“I-Seth, God-I’m not gonna-”

“I know, baby, I know-fuck, touch me, baby, come on-”

Finn reached up to grip Seth’s cock between two fingers and his thumb, stroking him and focusing on that. The sensation of Seth’s hole around his bare cock was almost too much, and he whimpered, thrusting up against Seth. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Seth’s cock, and Seth’s whole body twitched in response, and he cried out. 

“Oh-God! Fuck-nnn-God-I’m-I-”

Finn watched, lips parted in awe as Seth’s eyes rolled back, his spine arching gracefully as he tightened around Finn, hole pulsing rhythmically around his cock. Finn gasped and pushed his hips up, hitting the deepest spot inside Seth and coming, pulling Seth to lay down on top of him. He liked the feeling of his boyfriend pressed tight to him, the pressure and weight comforting and grounding. 

They laid together, catching their breath, for a few minutes. Finn kept his arms tight around Seth, squeezing him and pressing his face against Seth’s shoulder. He really did adore his boyfriend’s body; Seth was bigger than him in just about every way, his abdomen and chest thick and muscled, arms and legs to match, a slight curve to his hips. Finn would do anything to make sure he felt Seth pressed against him every night and morning for the rest of their lives. Finn leaned his head up and pressed a clumsy kiss to Seth’s beard. He loved Seth’s beard, it was rough and scratchy and made Finn giggle when Seth would rub it against his neck.

Seth sighed, and shifted them to lay on their sides again. He rand a hand over Finn’s side, cupping his hip. Finn knew Seth loved his hips. 

“Well that was a really good way to start my morning.”

Finn laughed and pressed himself close to Seth’s front, humming and tucking his head under Seth’s chin. Seth rubbed his thick beard against Finn’s forehead, and Finn smiled.

“The best way.” 

Seth wrapped his arms around Finn, and they laid together, enjoying the silence of the morning for as long as they could before responsibilities called them away. 


End file.
